A Caged Bird
by OtakuFox43
Summary: Nicky Moore's life was perfectly normal. Until one day, she spots a certain someone by her mother's grave, Tobi. And from that chance encounter, Nicky's life will change forever, she is then thrust into a new world, where she is forced to take on a false identity and is now on the run from Akatsuki. As she explores this new world, she soon realizes that nothing she knew before.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, the only things I own here are my own original characters and the plot of the story, if I owned Naruto, Naruto and Hinata would already be going out and none of my favorite characters would've died! Kishimoto! Y U KILL ALL THE BELOVED CHARACTERS!  
**Warning:** Foul language, alternate universe, character death, maybe some OOCness (I'll try my best to avoid that!)  
**Pairings:** None yet.  
**Spoilers:** There will be spoilers for the true identity of Tobi so if you don't want to know, don't read! Either way, you've been warned!  
**Notes:** I finally got this finished even though I think the storytelling is complete crap. UGH! I can't write first chapters to save my life! Oh well, by the next chapter it'll be a lot better and this is the first time in a LONG time that I've actually written in a First person's point of view so forgive me if you don't think this is up to my usual standard. I'm challenging myself with this story people so just read and enjoy!

* * *

~Preface~

You know, I've never given a whole lot of thought on how I'm going to die. I know that isn't exactly strange, but I had pondered it a few times when I was bored. But the thing is, I was pretty sure that I would die either choking on something, a motorcycle crash, or bleeding out from an injury, not like this.

I just continued to look up at him, completely awestruck, my eyes refusing to blink as the sound of my heart's pounding was getting louder and louder, like a loud bass line right in my ears. Our eyes connecting, his milky lavender orbs staring straight back at me, as if he could see straight into my soul.

Thinking back, if I were to die, I would want someone like Neji to be the one to end it all. Either way, I wasn't sure if I would ever see my own family ever again, at least if I were to die, I'd get to see my mom again after about six years.

I knew that all of this was Tobi's fault, or should I call him Obito now that I know who he really is. If I hadn't decided to go see my mom's grave that day, none of this would be happening, I wouldn't be a ninja, a supposed princess for the Nadeshiko village, and staring death, along with Neji Hyuuga straight in the face.

I guess life is just full of unexpected twists and turns, and somewhere along the way, I made a wrong move and ended up here. In retrospect, I might just be living every Narutard's dream, but in a way, I was just waiting for this to be over.

When life knocks on your door, offering you the chance to live out your life in the most unexpected way possible, it'd be weird not to say yes, in my case, I didn't have a choice, and I wasn't sad to see all of this end.

The only regret I could possibly have, is the fact that I let my mom down and didn't protect my family like I promised her I would.

_"…Alex…Jerry…Dad…I'm sorry."_

That was all my mind had to say as I saw Neji inching closer to me, pulling a kunai knife out of his holster, when all I could do, was close my eyes, and wait for death's sweet embrace to take me. I only hoped that I would be ready to see my mother again after all these years.

* * *

~Chapter One~

My dad was driving me, my little sister Alex, and my older brother Jerry to school today, the windows rolled down and the cool breeze blowing in my face.

It was sixty-five degrees, the wildflowers of spring beginning to die off, signaling the onset of the summer season once again. I was wearing a t-shirt for a change, one of my favorite ones- black, with a large blood splatter on the front, and on my lap was my black messenger bag.

Smack dab in the middle of one of the largest states in America- Texas, is its capital. Austin. It's a pretty large metropolitan city where no matter night or day, you can always tell that something is going on.

I've lived in this city with my family since we moved here from Kyoto, Japan when I was five years old. According to my parents, they wanted us to embrace the American culture and not just our Japanese and Irish roots.

But that still doesn't stop us from going on our annual summer vacations back to our parents' homelands.

Every summer, we put together every bit of money that we all put together into our vacation funds and buy four round trip tickets to Dublin, Ireland, and Kyoto, Japan. We stay there for a couple of weeks each, then head home, relax another two weeks, and then head to Japan.

I honestly never saw what all the anime community says about Japan that it's the greatest country on Earth. It's not like Japan doesn't have its problems like all other countries do. Just because anime and manga come from there, that doesn't make it God's holy land.

I'm not bashing Japan either, I do like it there, for the most part, it's pretty relaxing, my siblings and I learned to speak Japanese at an early age, and thanks to our Dad, we learned to speak Irish too, which took a hell of a long time by the way since no one really wants to learn a more foreign language like that but with our luck we were forced to learn to be bilingual at an early age.

I did like America though, the Texas heat did wear on my nerves a little bit sometimes when summer comes around, but that's not really that big of a deal to me.

"Nicky," My dad finally spoke, he wasn't really that quiet in the mornings, but I figured that since he was applying eyeliner in the rear view mirror, that he was a little preoccupied to talk. "You make sure to tell me if anyone at school gives you or your sister a hard time. Okay honey?"

My dad is like any other man, he's a ginger with pasty white skin and bright red hair that reached down to his shoulders.

If you're wondering why he's wearing eyeliner, it's because it's a part of his job. My dad, Richard Moore, works at a transvestite bar called 'Cherry' with other men who shared his love for wearing women's clothes whenever he wanted.

He wasn't good at housework though…Every time he tried to do laundry, the washer would explode, when he tried to cook, everything he made burned, and even when he tried to vacuum, the vacuum cleaner exploded! So pretty much all he has to worry about it looking pretty, getting all the money he can from some drunk dude, and bringing home the bacon.

"I already told you that no one's bugging us anymore Dad, you don't need to worry so much." That was partly a lie though, since I first started going to this High school, I've been called a lesbian, transgender, or mistaken for a boy over a hundred times. Just because I don't have long hair and wear miniskirts doesn't mean I'm not a girl!

"Yes I know you told me that but I'm just looking out for you, and if someone starts giving you trouble, just tell me and I'll personally take care of them!"

"Don't worry so much Dad. Besides I've yet to meet anyone whose ass I can't kick."

"It's true Dad, she actually beat up that big guy I told you was making me do his assignments for him." My brother Jerry looks more like Dad. Even though that doesn't help since Dad has some pretty girly features on him. But Jerry's inherited Dad's red hair but like Alex, has a few strands of black here and there that he picked up from Mom.

He's smart, I'll give him that. He's a freshmen at a community collage and studying computer science. He wants to be a video game designer, and chances are that it'll be one of those games with really homo-erotic characters, like Final Fantasy.

Putting that aside, he is a pretty good brother, except for the fact that he's about as manly as a bottle of perfume.

"The asshole had it coming, I already told you to quit taking crap from guys like that and actually grow a pair Jer." I sighed. Jerry was about as manly as a doily.

"But I can't just get in fights like that. Besides, all fighting does is bring on more violence and that's the last thing I need. Right now I've got my license suspended because Dave decided to flip off a cop and made me race him when we were heading to the library." Jerry sighed, placing a hand over his face.

That was why he was riding with Alex and me on the way to school today, we got the call to bail him out of jail with Dave late last night. Even though it wasn't anything we weren't used to.

And if you're wondering who Dave is, he's Jerry's idiot of a best friend. He's also the big brother is one of my other friends, Caroline, but she goes to a different school so we don't see much of each other on school days.

But Dave is a complete moron in every single sense of the word. He's been friends with Jerry since they were both in middle school, and ever since then, Jerry has been getting into trouble, going along with Dave's moronic schemes.

"Oh please, we know that the only reason you do whatever Dave tells you to is because you're in love with the guy Jerry. Just get him drunk and fuck him already for god's sake, get it out of your system." I said, seeing Jerry's face turn redder than his hair.

"W-what are you talking about?! I don't love Dave! He's just a friend! And I don't even like guys! I'm in love with Bianca!" Jerry objected as I rolled my eyes, I had the feeling that he kept insisting on that pathetic lie was just his attempt to cover for his own being gay.

"Now son, you do know what we have no problem with you being gay, and if you want to start going out with Dave, we completely support you." Dad said with a smile, a shade of ruby red lipstick already staining his lips as he put the lipstick back in his purse.

"But I'm not gay! How many times do I have to say it?!" Just as Jerry had said that, we were at his college campus and the car gently came to a stop.

"Oh whatever, you guys don't know what you're talking about." He grumbled, grabbing his backpack and getting out of the car as that same blue-eyed devil started walking over with that same child-like grin spread over his face.

"Hey Jer! It's about time you got here! I need to borrow about five bucks, I'm out of rubbers and I got a date tonight with Christi." I sighed, seeing the blush spread over my brother's face as Dave wrapped his arm around his shoulders and running his fingers through his dirty blond hair.

"S-sure, but you really need to quit asking me for money Dave! You don't pay me back!" Jerry objected as he started walking towards the building.

"Hey Dad, we can walk from here, you go ahead to work." I spoke up as I opened my door and got out of the car.

"Well if you're sure Sweetie, be careful getting to school and don't be afraid to use a low blow on any perverted college boy who tries to have his way with you or your sister! Use the taser I gave you!"

"Yeah yeah, don't worry about us, come on Alex, let's get to school." I saw Alex walk over to me, she smiled and waved at Dad as he started the car back up. "Have a good day at work Daddy!" She said in a happy tone as Dad just smiled back and drove off.

"So why did you want to walk to school today Nee-Chan?" Alex asked as I started heading down the sidewalk.

"I just felt like walking instead of gagging on Dad's perfume mixed with his aftershave." I shrugged, but that wasn't the real reason. There was a cemetery near Jerry's college, and I just felt like vising my mom before school started.

"Nee-Chan, I can tell when you're lying. You want to visit Mommy, don't you?" Alex asked as I bit my lip. Despite being more pampered than a poodle, Alex was sharp when she wanted to be.

"I understand, go right ahead and see her, I'll catch up with you later Nee-Chan." Alex smiled at me, she knew that I tended to get a little emotional during my visits to Mom's grave and with my pride, I would rather die than let someone see me crying.

"Alright, if you're sure. You don't want to come along?" I offered as she walked by me, giving me a big whiff of the perfume she was wearing, Jasmine and Lilacs.

"No, sometimes we need little moments to ourselves, I can understand if you want a moment alone with Mommy. Just don't take too long, you can't be late for class." And with that said, I just watched as my little sister started walking down the sidewalk, leaving me alone with the rest of the random college students that walked by me now and again.

"Thanks Alex." I said that under my breath before slinging my bag over my shoulder and started heading towards the cemetery.

My mom died a few years ago when I was only nine. She was a police officer so we all knew that her job was dangerous. But despite that, we all thought that she was some sort of invincible being that couldn't be killed. We never thought that she would end up dying on us but we were wrong.

I still remembered that day all too well, and by now, I knew the path to the cemetery by heart since I tend to visit her a lot.

* * *

_It was a Friday morning, and mom decided to give me a ride home from school that day. We started talking and it was one little sentence that changed my whole perspective on that day. She told me 'Nicky, I want you to know that no matter what happens, you need to stay strong. The world is a harsh place, you will be in pain many times in your life, but remember that pain doesn't last forever, but the mark you leave on the people you encounter will last forever.' At the time, I didn't know what she meant by that, but after that day, it became all too clear._

_As she was driving me home, she got a call on her CV radio, that there was a murder suspect on the run near where we were. That moment, she stopped the car and told me to stay in the car no matter what happened. _

_And that's what I did, for the most part anyway, I started hearing what sounded like gunshots, and by then, I was used to hearing them anyway. But after hearing one particular shot, I had a sinking feeling in my chest, like something was wrong. Even though it went against my better judgment, I got out of the car, and ran to the alleyway where I found her. My mom, lying there on the ground in a pool of her own blood. _

_I don't remember much after that, it was like I had blacked out after that. But when I finally came to, my dad was holding me and was in a hospital waiting room with Alex and Jerry. He told me that the doctors found me lying unconscious next to my mom but thankfully, I wasn't injured._

_When I asked him what happened to the guy who shot Mom, he said that he was already dead at the scene. That he had been shot multiple times all over his body but the police didn't know who had shot him._

_But when I asked him about how mom was doing, his mascara started running, tears falling from his eyes and like a domino effect, Jerry and Alex started to cry too. Through their sobbing, I was able to make out that the shot Mom took to the chest was fatal, the doctors had done everything they could but the bullet had struck a vital blood vessel and that there was no hope for her survival. _

_And it was on that day, that I found out what true pain felt like, a stabbing sensation in my chest, the burning in my eyes from my built up tears, the painful lump in my throat that made it hard for me to breathe, I just couldn't comprehend what they had told me._

_One by one, I let them go visit Mom on her death bed. I decided to go last, just to give myself some time to get emotionally prepared for seeing her off to the other side. _

_I will never be able to forget that day, not as long as I live, I still remember the order in which my family went to visit her. First it was Dad, then Jerry, then Alex. They all stayed in the room until Alex finally came to get me, telling me that Mom wanted to see me._

_I wanted to run, I actually wished for all of this to be some kind of bad dream. I prayed over and over again to God that this was all just a nightmare and that I would wake up. I even slapped myself across the face but that just proved that this was my reality. My mother was dying right in front of me, and it was all happening do fast._

_When I finally walked into the hospital room, I saw her lying on her bed, an oxygen mask over her face and IV fluids hooked up to her right wrist. The stinging sound of the heart monitor rang in my ears, and by her bedside, was Dad, hugging Jerry, who was having an emotional breakdown._

_Weakly, she asked Dad to take Jerry and Alex out of the room so we could talk in private. The moment the door closed, my tears began to overflow and I just sat at her bedside, unable to say anything. My throat felt like it was going to close so I couldn't think of anything to say to her._

_"Why are you do quiet Nicky? It's not like you." She spoke, the same warm smile spread over her face that she always wore. _

_"Mom…Please tell me this is a dream…Please tell me to wake up!" Was all I could say, my fists clenching my shorts and my eyes squeezed shut as the tears continued to trail down my cheeks. The emotional pain was too much for me to bear, I wanted this all to be over, I wanted this to be a bad dream._

_"Nicolette…" I opened my eyes again as I felt her weakly press her hand against my cheek and gently brush my tears away. _

_"Don't be so sad…I'm not scared…I knew that my life would always be on the line with this job…But that's why I wanted to take it…I was always picked on when I was your age…always bullied…I wanted to create a better future for you and Jerry, and Alex…Even if it meant just being a simple officer…I wanted to make a difference…If it's my time to go…then I'm ready…"_

_"But you can't die! You just can't! We need you!" I cried, holding her hand and feeling her pulse starting to weaken._

_"Listen to me Nicky…You are strong…You are going to grow up and become a wonderful person…You have to have faith in yourself…I'm leaving the family to you…Please promise me that you'll take care of them when I'm gone…" She gave me a weak smile as I tried to fight back my tears to stop them from coming out anymore._

_As much as I wished that this would end, for all of it to be nothing but a scary dream, I had to accept the fact that she was dying, and I wasn't going to see her off with puffy eyes and teary cheeks._

_So I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and tried to stop myself from crying anymore. She needed me to be strong, and that's what I was going to do. This was her last wish, I owed her at least this much._

_"Don't worry, Dad, Jerry, and Alex are going to be just fine. But I'm going to miss you Mom…I love you." I said, tears streaming down my face once more as Mom smiled back at me. _

_"I love you too…You're my dreamer…my little angel that God has blessed me with…Be strong Nicky…Be strong…For me…" And those were her final words. Just after she said that, the heart monitor began to flat line, and her hand limply fell back onto the bed._

_And even though I told her I was going to be strong, I couldn't stop myself from bawling my eyes out once she was gone._

* * *

"Hey Mom. Sorry I haven't been here in a while, life has been keeping me busy." I said, standing in front of the limestone tombstone that read "Atsuko Moore. 1976-2007. A beloved wife, mother, and beautiful soul."

The tombstone didn't do her justice, not at all. I dug into my bag and pulled out one of the newer family portraits that we took about a month ago and placed it on her grave.

"We finally got the chance to take that family picture you always wanted. It's not perfect though since you're not in it." I said, taking out an incense stick from my bag and stuck it in the ground above her grave.

Pulling out a silver lighter from my pocket, I lit the stick, I always did this whenever I visited her, and this was a custom that she taught me about while we were staying in Okinawa.

After the stick started burning, I closed my eyes and started praying. She always told me that doing this while thinking of the dead person was like sending your thoughts to them in heaven.

_"Well to start off with, Dad got a promotion at work. I hope you're not too pissed that drunk business men are eye-humping him. Jerry's doing pretty well at school as far as I know, he's acing all his classes even though he still hangs around that moron Dave. Alex is doing alright too, since summer is on the way, she's already sketching out ideas for her summer fashion line. And me? Well, things haven't been horrible, no one's calling me a transgender lesbian anymore so that's a plus. And it's almost time to go back to Japan for our yearly summer vacations. I'll be sure to give Granny and Grampers my best. _

_I really miss you Mom. I know you said you would be watching over us all the time, but I still would want to see you…Even if it's just for one last time."_

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that my cheeks were wet. "I guess all that thinking for my pain water leaking." I sighed, wiping my eyes on the back of my hand.

"You want to become stronger, don't you?" I opened my eyes and jumped back when I saw what looked like a Tobi cosplayer standing behind my mom's grave and looking right at me.

"Uh…I don't know who you are but a cemetery is no place for cosplay so get the hell out of here before I kick your ass." I growled, not in the mood to deal with this kind of bullshit and just saw the cosplayer chuckle softly before seeming to vanish and then reappeared right behind me.

"I don't know what this 'cosplay' term means. But I am giving you the chance to fulfill your innermost desire, becoming more powerful. That is what you want, isn't it?" I felt a cold chill run down my spine from how close he was and quickly took a few steps forward to get the hell away from him!

"Alright I don't know what the hell kind of game you're playing but you're messing with the wrong girl! Now you're gonna get it!" I yelled as I rushed over to him and was going to punch him right in the face but my eyes widened when I saw my fist go right through his head along with the rest of my body. I had just gone through him! I looked at my hands as I landed on the grassy ground of the cemetery. _"I can't believe this…I just went through this guy!"_

"Do you believe me now?" I looked back up at him, the moment my eyes set on the one sharingan eye that could be seen from his mask, I felt that same cold chill run down my spine once again, this guy wasn't a cosplayer, he was the real Obito Uchiha!

"W-what the hell do you want with me?" I was trying not to act like I was scared but my natural instincts were all screaming at me to run away from this guy! He is a damned ninja! And I'm still just a normal girl, he could kill me without a second thought if he wanted to!

"You've seen how harsh reality can be. You should be able to understand. I am going to give you a chance. If you let me help you, I'll help you achieve your goal of becoming stronger. You want to protect your family, don't you? All I ask in return, is for your cooperation Nicolette."

How the fuck does he know my name?! No one calls me by that name! I growled and started to get up, I didn't care if this guy could kill me, and I was not going to help him with his psycho plan!

"No way, as nice as your offer is, I'm not going to help you with your stupid plan so find yourself another patsy." I said as he appeared in front of me once again.

"Fine, if you don't want to help me now, you will later." And the moment he said that, all I could feel was all of the energy being sucked out of my body at once and passed out right then and there.


End file.
